


blood sweat and tears

by ohwines



Series: keep you like an oath [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Linhardt, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Top My Unit | Byleth, Unprotected Sex, gratuitous use of the petname 'bun', i am a dimitriboo, i get sappy about dimitri briefly and he's not even in this fic, if there's something in here that needs tagging let me know, linhardt likes being called baby, mentions of rimming, unprotected anal sex, very consensual i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: not long into their marriage, the archbishop and his husband learned...a lot about each other in ways only cohabitation can teach you. from leaving their smallclothes, books and fishing gear all over the place, to enjoying being fucked awake, apparently.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: keep you like an oath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	blood sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written or published fanfiction in nearly a decade and i cannot believe this is my return to fic. i honestly expected it to be sylvix and not fic for a guy i haven't even romanced yet, but here we are. you can blame twitter and the painful lack of somnophilia linhardt fic for this
> 
> this fic contains very consensual somnophilia, which is sex with someone while they are asleep. essentially, its consensual nonconsent and this is a grey area for some people. if that's not your thing, please don't read! if it is your thing, welcome to the club and enjoy
> 
> title from blood sweat and tears by bts bc lo told me to go full army so we going full army

_it doesn't matter if it hurts_  
_make it tighter so i can't escape_  
_hold me tight and shake me_  
_so i'll be unconscious_

there are many things byleth loves, quietly but strongly in ways only compounded and strengthened by his fusion with sothis. fishing, stray animals around the monastery, dedue’s cooking, visiting his parents, his former students (including the ones he couldn’t save...maybe them most of all). more than anything however, he loves the sleepy stray cat who miraculously agreed to marry him at the end of the war.

there are three things linhardt loves. sleeping, crestology, and his husband. there are also things he likes and enjoys, but he wouldn’t say he loves.

and then there are things he is still learning about himself. things you learn when you love and give yourself to someone, and things you learn in the middle of the night in your marriage bed. he first made one interesting such discovery one night a few months into his marriage. byleth and linhardt shared a bed (because linhardt refuses to sleep separately from his husband when he’s such a good sleep partner) and they were no strangers to each other’s bodies after the first few nights of awkward but fun discovery. linhardt enjoyed sleepy morning sex, to be sure. but one night he awoke from a very deep sleep to something most interesting: his husband, in all his sweaty divinity, humping his leg like a teenager. he raised a brow, thought _that’s interesting_ and promptly went back to sleep.

the next morning, he nearly forgot until he saw byleth bend over to feed one of the stray cats. (he thinks byleth has named this one felix, given that he’s very prickly to everyone but byleth and has a love-hate relationship with an orange tabby tomcat). his husband’s cute butt reminds linhardt of sex, which remind him of his husband’s penis, which reminds him of his husband rubbing his penis against his leg in his sleep.

“hey bun,” linhardt starts. byleth turns around and a small smile might grace his features. it might not.

before he can respond, linhardt speaks again. “did you have a good dream last night?”

byleth puts his hand on his chin and looks confused for half a moment, then a blush grows across his cheeks and down his neck.

“you-i just. i’m sorry. i woke up when i was done and felt so guilty.”

linhardt grins and waves off the apology as they walk to a table. “it’s fine. in fact, i wanted to talk to you about maybe doing that again. except this time_ you’re_ awake, and _i’m _ the slumbering princess.”

byleth just stares and blinks. “i. you want-me to-what are you asking?” he isn’t one to beat around the bush, even if he isn’t so sure of his own words.

“i mean that i liked waking up with you pleasuring yourself against me. i’d like to try it again, a little differently though.”

at byleth’s captivating blush and small nod, he continues. “you know i don’t like to lose out on sleep. why don’t we make the best of that? you use me in any way you’d like, and i slumber all the while.”

byleth’s brow furrows more than normal. “but what would you get out of that?”

“plenty,” linhardt’s answering grin is almost wolfish. “the thought of you being so desperate for it, for me, that you touch me while i sleep is....most titillating. in fact, i don’t think i’d need much more than that, if you catch my drift.”

byleth nods again, and then blushes as if remembering himself and where he is. the archbishop, discussing sex with his husband in the middle of the monastery. he grimaces. “we both need to get to work. but i’d like to discuss this more tonight.”

linhardt sighs. _work_. “if we must. but i’ve discussed all i need to. you have my permission to take what you need, whenever you need it.”

byleth kisses his forehead in a rare show of public affection and leaves.

linhardt drags himself to the library and stays there for eight hours.

* * *

that night, byleth enters their room to see linhardt already asleep.

_no surprise there,_ he thinks.

it had been a tiring day. more meetings and bureaucracy lessons from seteth, who was more helpful than he could ever possibly know, despite still being quite stern. tea with flayn, who was feeling more and more like family everyday. that's especially poignant, knowing what he knows now. a letter from dimitri, which always brightened the archbishop’s day. it was lovely to hear from him; his earnestness shone through in his letters so clearly it was as if byleth could hear him speak. his burgeoning courtship with marianne was sweet to witness. he couldn’t wait to drag his sleepy husband to the wedding.

speaking of his sleepy husband, byleth looks toward him again. his dark hair is splayed on the pillow and he’s curled up halfway onto byleth’s side of the bed. it is a very sweet image. but there is something darker, deep in the pit of his stomach. an ache he bears, a thirst he desires to quench. after their conversation this morning, he learned something new about himself and linhardt both. he had to try very hard not to think about his husband all throughout the day. his soft slender body, prone in their bed. just waiting to be used by byleth.

he genuinely was asleep the night before. he only woke up when he finished, and was mortified to realize he not only had a wet dream, but had a wet dream all over his poor sleeping spouse. he didn’t know how to feel at linhardt’s declaration to use him how he pleased, but he couldn’t deny the tightening in his stomach, or in his pants at the thought.

he walks to the adjoining room to freshen himself up before bed and change into his smallclothes. when he comes back to the bedroom, he sees linhardt wholly unchanged, if not curled up more on his side of the bed.

he gets in next to him and gently wraps his arms around him. linhardt softly groans but is otherwise asleep. asleep and pliant. byleth’s hands begin to wander down. down down slowly down until they reach linhardt’s abdomen. his skin is so soft and untouched by war. byleth ensured that himself. he can already feel himself hardening. how embarrassing that something so simple could affect him so much. he curls his body a little more around his husband. linhardt doesn’t move and his breathing doesn’t change. byleth’s hand continues its journey south until it reaches linhardt’s small clothes. watching his husband’s face for any changes, byleth reaches underneath until he reaches dark coils. linhardt is soft, but as byleth’s hand gets closer to its destination, he slightly spreads his legs, his body responding unconsciously to the touch. he whines a little, but his face doesn’t change. he’s still asleep. byleth wraps a hand around him and his cock starts to stir. he gently and slowly pulls off linhardt’s underthings, carefully lifting his hips to get them over his ass. then he begins to inch down under the blankets until he gets to his destination, his husband’s hard cock directly in front of his face. he licks the tip, immediately tasting salt and skin, and then sinks down all the way. linhardt whimpers a bit and squirms but miraculously stays asleep. not wanting to push his luck, byleth pulls off. he shucks off his own underclothes and reaches to the table by their bed to grab the oil they keep there. he slicks up his fingers and warms it up. glancing at linhardt, he slowly rubs his finger against his hole, and gently pushes in. linhardt groans and spreads his legs a little more. byleth continues to finger him, adding fingers as he goes. linhardt is clenching tightly around him but still hasn’t woken up. they’ve both been so busy and tired that byleth isn’t surprised. but he isn’t sure how much longer he can push it.

satisfied with his preparation, he slicks up his own cock and slides slowly home. linhardt is so tight around him and the image of him sleeping peacefully, so pliant and prone, is nearly enough to send him to his peak. he stills and takes a couple of deep breaths before squeezing his husband’s ass. it’s so soft and it jiggles when he touches it. he considers pulling out and rimming him, but decides to leave that for another day. moving his hands to linhardt’s hips, he begins to thrust in earnest. linhardt’s whimpers grow louder and he squirms more. it makes everything so much hotter. byleth doesn’t know how much longer he is going to last when he hears a soft and sleepy “bun?” followed by a soft and drawn out moan.

“yes baby, it’s me. i’ve got you.” linhardt groans louder at that, eyes still droopy with sleep but very alert when he looks at byleth. he leans down to kiss him, not minding the staleness of his breath. kisses with linhardt are always slow and lazy, always leave him wanting more. he licks into his mouth and linhardt gasps. he reaches down to palm his own cock but byleth smacks his hand away, wrapping his own around it. byleth is already close and he needs to get linhardt there too. based on his moans, he’s probably not far off. he jerks linhardt to the pace of his thrusts, but after a moment he’s stopped by a gentle hand on his hip. he looks down at linhardt who’s pulling off of him. byleth worries he’s done something wrong or hurt him, but his husband merely flips over and presents his ass. byleth has to hold the base of his cock like a vice to stop from coming at the sight.

“come on love bun, i’m awake because of you so you better make it good.”

byleth guides his cock back into his husband’s ass and huffs a laugh, “it wasn’t already?”

“well i was having a great dream in which a holy man was using my ass as a personal cockwarmer. then i woke up and found out it was real. i kind of want to go back there though. that holy man was less talk and more action than this one.”

byleth takes that for the challenge that it is and picks up speed, aiming for linhardt’s prostate. at his loud answering groan he thinks _bingo_.

linhardt is getting louder and louder, face down on his folded arms on the pillow. he’s clenching so tightly byleth can barely move and then suddenly, his breath hitches and he reaches his peak, spilling on the sheets in front of him. byleth curses under his breath and chases his orgasm, moving his hips faster and faster until finally, white hot heat rushes from his scalp to the very tips of his toes. blood rushes to his head so fast that his hearing is muffled. his teeth tingle. it’s one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. he holds himself up over linhardt, not quite ready to pull out.

“lin? baby? you good down there?”

no response. byleth gently pulls out and rolls his husband over, just to see that he’s fallen back asleep. his orgasm clearly tuckered him out. byleth huffs out a quiet laugh and goes to fetch a wet cloth to clean them off the best he can. linhardt whimpers a little when he reaches his hole but otherwise remains asleep. byleth tosses the rag and curls around his spouse, kissing the back of his neck.

“sleep tight, my heart.”

* * *

linhardt wakes up the next morning sore, sated, and sticky. and a little confused. he turns to byleth who’s asleep next to him.

he cuddles under his arms like a little cat, and byleth stirs. “good morning bun.”

byleth’s arms tighten around him. “morning heart.”

“i had a very lovely and vivid dream last night, involving a holy man and a young, studious crest scholar. it felt so real.”

“linhardt,” byleth pauses for a beat, “do you not remember?”

“remember what?”

“linhardt, we had sex last night.”

realization spreads over linhardt’s face. “i thought that dream was too vivid,” he mumbles under his breath. “so you took me up on my offer, huh?” his grin is as teasing as his voice.

“i may have...liked the idea more than i realized.”

“yes, it’s all coming back to me now. no wonder i’m so sore.”

byleth apologizes with a grimace.

“no no, it’s a good sore. i would love to do that again anytime.”

byleth thinks over his words. “i thought about eating you out and waking you up that way this morning.”

that makes linhardt sputter and blush. byleth finally feels like he’s got the upper hand.

that is, until linhardt straddles his chest and presents his ass to byleth’s face.

“well? get on with it."

**Author's Note:**

> saflkajshdslfkhjsdlk thanks for reading this, i hope you enjoyed it and i hope i did them justice. scream at me on twitter @sylvainaplogist (yes, it's missing an o). i'll scream back


End file.
